Notes
by SilverRainbow223
Summary: Complete:: People come and people go, but some are here to stay. Can a few words and one simple evening change the course of her life? full of fluff TP, GV, GtB
1. The Day of Notes

**Ren: This is one of my favorite pairings in DBZ ^_^, enjoy.**

**Summary: Pan and two of her friends are in Algebra class. It's a usual day, which is boring, so what can they do to pass the time? *One-shot* the characters may be a bit OOC, sorry, and they are all in eleventh grade together. There isn't a lot of reference to Saiyans or the regular series, but it isn't A/U.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT or anything related to it, unfortunately, though I wish I did. What a wonderful world it would be if I did. I'm not that imaginative to come up with an anime this awesome, sorry -_-.**

**Notes:**

**_Written notes_**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Yup, I think that's it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**__**

**_Notes_**

****

The sun glared maliciously on the spring afternoon, or at least, that's how Son Pan perceived it. She was stuck in high school. As a junior, she had to endure the worst class of them all, Algebra 2. It was a cruel form of torture her parents inflicted upon her! 

Pan, unlike her father Gohan, did not inherit the love for academics. She, like her mother Videl, loved to fight and perform martial arts. 

To her, school was a waste of time, especially the Orange Star High School. The OSHS still stood and was fully functional after Buu and Baby threatened the existence of Earth. It also bothered her that her father or mother could have been sitting in her chair at the same exact desk as she was about twenty years ago. 

Pan stared out the window. Her seat was three desks away from the window, and she could feel the soft breeze of the wind blow on her face and tousle her short raven hair. Unbeknownst to Pan and her oblivious nature, her admirer was watching her while she was trying to pay attention to the teacher drone on about some algebra procedure. He got the desk next to the window, which had the best view of the city and the freedom that only adults and young children could have at this time of the day. Lucky guy. 

But Pan did not notice him gazing at her. Actually, she didn't notice anything. Instead of paying attention to the lesson as she had originally planned on doing, Pan started to daydream. Her eyes became coated in a glossy onyx black, which scared her uncle, who sat between Pan's admirer and her. He tried to wake her from the dream that seemed to enthrall her more than this math class without attracting attention from the teacher. Goten was unsuccessful and needed to get help from a master of mischief.

Goten hit his best friend's arm lightly, silently asking for assistance. The teen merely shrugged. He wrote something down on a piece of notebook paper and ripped it out of his book. A miracle happened and the teacher didn't hear the paper being torn from its origin in one of his student's notebooks.

Goten looked at his friend skeptically, but passed the note to Pan without an inquiry. Then, the purple haired teen powered up a bit and shocked Pan out of her dream.

Goten grimaced, once again he had volunteered unintentionally to be the messenger of the note for his two best friends. He realized the note was only for his friend and niece to write to each other, not to keep her out of trouble and wake her from her daydream.

Pan opened the piece of paper folded in half. It was like a daily routine the three of them created over the course of the school year, though it wasn't deliberately. Pan read the note and smiled. Her cheeks were tinged red after reading the note and Goten, who had gotten over his stage of naivety, recognized this as a blush. He wondered what his friend could have possibly written to Pan. Pan read the note twice before retorting.

**_Hey Pan, _**

****

**_You may want to wake up from that dream soon. Goten's getting worried about the teacher noticing. He worries way too much, no offense though, he is my best friend. Sooooo, what were you dreaming about? _**

On the next line of the notebook paper, Pan wrote in reply:

**_Hey,_**

****

**_Thanks for the warning. And my dream was good. But thanks to you I never got to finish it. Now I'll never know what happens. *exasperated sigh* Thanks a lot. _**

**_So, what are you doing? Don't tell me you don't wish you weren't out there where there's sun, walking space, and stuff at least moderately interesting. I saw you look out the window, so it's best not to deny it! And yes, my uncle can worry a bit too much. _**

****

Pan folded the paper into a little box and gave it to Goten, who looked at it cynically before passing it to the teen next to the window.

Goten was getting irritated with having to be the messenger for the note, but he knew if he wanted to read the note that his two best friends were writing to each other, then he would have to wait until the right moment materialized. Until then, he was stuck with being the messenger.

Goten's best friend read the note with a smirk. He wrote back:

**_Yeah, so you caught me, Sherlock. What are you going to do about it though? I have a good reason, just like you and your daydreaming. The class is boring, what are we going to do about it? I know! Why don't we ditch this class, I'm sure the teacher won't mind. All he needs is a little convincing on our part, if you know what I mean… Super Saiyans... I'm not so sure Goten would be very supportive for the idea. It's a shame he outgrew mischief. It can be just you and me if Goten won't come ^_~. What do you say? _**

****

That last part really got Pan to blush a dark scarlet tone. Fortunately, both of her friends were looking at the chalkboard at the front of the classroom in hopes of understanding what their teacher was attempting to educate them upon, or so she thought. 

_Almost time, _Goten thought as he saw the blush appear on Pan's face while reading the note. He had suspected this would happen, even if it took about five years to occur.

The purple haired teen read Pan's reply:

****

**_Tsk, Tsk. Naughty little boy, trying to skip class. How could you even suggest such a thing? And threatening the teacher?!?! What kind of person are you? _**

****

He smiled at her clever response. The sarcasm was just a part of Pan that he secretly loved.

**_The kind of person you love, right? And hey, what can I say, I live for danger ^_~? What do you say? _**

Pan hastily wrote it down an answer to his question, her face crimson with extreme embarrassment once again. Before handing the note to Goten, she glanced up at the clock in the front of the classroom.

**_I'm all for it! Count me in! Or, we could just wait till the bell rings, in oh, about ten minutes and get out of class and avoid trouble altogether and put an end to this tedious punishment, also known as school._**

****

As he read this, he suddenly realized how fast the time had passed when he was writing notes to Pan.

Goten's friend rapidly scribbled down a few hurried, but significant sentences for Pan to read.

**_Well, actually, there is something I want to ask you. It's not something I want to ask you about on paper, but here it goes… and don't you dare laugh!_**

**_Would you… go on a date with me, out of school and not as a joke, like for real? And please… be honest, don't feel bad about saying. _**

Pan blushed a dark crimson hue when she read this. With a shaky hand, mostly from embarrassment, Pan wrote her reply to the anxious teen sitting two desks away from her.

The teen fiddled with his pencil nervously, waiting for a reply to his question, one that could ruin him, or make him the happiest guy in the universe. He was supposed to be writing down notes on the procedure for an algebraic equation, but he couldn't concentrate. Who in their right mind could in his situation?

Finally, he received the note back, folded countless times in the same perfect box.

**_Of course Trunks! You should have asked sooner! When and where? Oh, and how are we gonna break the news that we are going out to your parents, my parents, my grandparents, Krillen and his family (the teasing will be horrible), our other friends, oh, and of course Goten._**

****

Trunks let out a relieved sigh he didn't know he was holding. She liked him! She really liked him! Life is good, that is, until he realized the last part of the note. _Pan's so smart, always thinking ahead. So, how _are_ we going to tell everyone?_

**_Oh Kami, why didn't I think of that before… our mothers are gonna go hysterical and the guys will want to fight, for some reason or the other or put us through the torture of talking, teasing, and lectures. I really don't want to think about it right now. Why don't we just play it out and if we have to, we can always escape if need be._**

****

Pan barely got to glance quickly at the response Trunks wrote, because the bell rang in a matter of seconds after she received it.

****

And also because Goten took the note before Pan could stuff it in her Algebra 2 book and put it in her locker.

"Uh-uh Panny, I get to read this before you put it away," Goten said childishly.

Both Demi-Saiyans blushed a deep scarlet shade as Goten laughed at their behavior.

It was really embarrassing when their messenger, who happened to be Goten this time, read the note. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Ren: That wasn't too bad, considering I just thought of it about an hour before I posted it, well, I was going to post it, but I got sick and had to sleep because I could concentrate long enough. I slept 11 hours straight! That really says something there, because I usually get 7 hours of sleep tops. And don't worry, I edited it a few times before I let this get posted. Tell me how you liked my story, and don't worry DBZ fans, I shall write better stories, I just wanted to get one done while I could. I have many ideas to come! oh, and sorry if the spacing is messed up, I tried like 12 times to fix it.**


	2. The Day of Reckoning and Reactions

Ren: Notes was intended to be a one-shot, but I guess since everyone wanted me to continue the story, I can do a few more chapters. I'm so happy everyone loved it so much and that people reviewed! Thank you so much! And I had no plans for this story to go anywhere, so this chapter is sort of like a space filler until the date. This will probably be a short story, like not a lot of chapters.

**Summary: Pan and two of her friends are in Algebra class. It's a usual day, which is boring, so what can they do to pass the time? What are the reactions and after effects of what they did to pass time (nothing bad!!). The characters may be a bit OOC, sorry, and they are all in eleventh grade together. There isn't a lot of reference to Saiyans or the regular series, but it isn't A/U.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT or anything related to it, unfortunately, though I wish I did. What a wonderful world it would be if I did. I'm not that imaginative to come up with an anime this awesome, sorry -_-.**

**Notes:**

**_Written notes_**

"Talking"

_Thinking or stressed words depending on the context_

_~~**Flashback~~** _

Yup, I think that's it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Notes: The Day of Reckoning and Reactions_**

****

Pan and Trunks walked out of the Orange Star High School holding hands. Both were blushing brilliant shades of red. Goten, who was walking a few feet behind them, never knew so many tones of red existed. 

Goten chuckled at the scene. Two of his very best friends were holding each others' hand with such awkwardness and hesitance. Trunks glared at his childhood friend. Pan just rolled her eyes in annoyance and decided to ignore him rather than let him know he got the better of her and Trunks.

"C'mon Trunks, we are gonna have to face much worse than _Goten _when we get home_,_" said Pan, stressing her uncle's name in order to get him irritated.

Trunks nodded solemnly. He really didn't want to face Pan's parents or his parents. He could imagine the horrifying scene and how they reacted. It started to play out in front of his eyes. They were scary, scary thoughts.

Pan saw the look of fear on her boyfriend's face and hit the back of his head rather hard. She rolled her eyes as he faintly cringed with pain.

"Ow…" Trunks whimpered.

"Oh please, you should be able to handle a _little _hit in the head, it's not like I have a _frying pan_ or something," Pan said with a smirk.

Both boys shuddered visibly. Chichi had her Frying Pan of Doom (A/N: That name is not mine, I've seen it in other fanfiction stories, I'm not sure if it's really mentioned in the series, I forget… -_-). They had some pretty dreadful experiences with that kitchen appliance. Now that Chichi had passed it on to the other matriarchs of the Z Fighters' families, Bulma, Videl, and Eighteen, life was a nightmare. Or at least, life when they got into trouble was a nightmare, and that was almost all the time.

"I'd hate to be in your position," Goten said as he waved a casual goodbye to his friends. 

"I gotta go help Marron and Uub with some school project for their science class. I promised them a few weeks ago that I would help them, though I have no idea why they want _me _to help them, oh well. So I guess I'll be leaving you two _all alone, _that is, all alone to face the wrath of the adults!" Goten smirked and took off towards Krillen's house on Master Roshi's island. Marron had told him over the phone to meet her and Uub at her house to work on the science project. (A/N: that was so OOC. Oh, and Marron and Uub are in ninth grade).

"I think you're rubbing off on him too much," said a stunned Pan, staring at her uncle's energy trail as it faded into the cerulean sky after the few seconds. 

Goten was no longer a visible spec on the horizon, he was completely gone. 

"Yeah, I never knew he had an evil streak in him," Trunks pondered out loud with a minuscule bit of pride in his voice. It took him a few seconds to decipher what Pan had just said before he could retort, "HEY!! Wait a minute! You said that like it was a _bad _thing!"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't," Pan said shrugging indifferently. 

Then, dragging him down the crowded street by his ear, she led him to their favorite ice-cream parlor.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**(About 2 hours later)**

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, are you?"

"Is that your final answer?"

"Yes," came the irritated answer.

"Are you positive?"

"_No, _I'm not. This whole thing was just a _big _joke. Wasn't it _soooo_ funny?" came a sarcastic, and rather impatient reply.

"Um…are you _sure_ you're ready?" he still didn't get the point.

"Come _on, _Trunks! Stop being a such a baby. We gotta tell them _sometime!_"

"I'm just checking!" Trunks tried to rationalize himself futilely. 

Pan glared at him in pure fury and aggravation and made a sound in her throat that sounded like a growl.

"Can't we tell them when we're entirely confident that your dad _won't_ kill me? I mean, we don't exactly _know _how your dad's gonna react and he is _really _strong. He's been training with my dad all month!"

Pan sighed in frustration. It was _sort of _cute at first, but now it was plain infuriating and she had no patience to deal with it.

"So are you saying that you don't want to even tell my dad? Because I'm not about to lie to him, so I just won't go out with you," Pan threatened, desperately hoping he would finally gather his courage to talk to Gohan. She didn't really want dump him when they had only been going out for a day. She really, really liked him. 

Trunks saw the desperation in Pan's coal black eyes and silently agreed with a reluctant nod.

Pan smiled at him and hugged him. 

"Thank you Trunks," Pan said, though her voice was slightly muffled by Trunks' jacket being in her face. Pan so short she only reached his shoulders at full height.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Videl could tell something was up when she opened the door and saw Trunks and Pan standing there with a pink tinge on both of their cheeks. Over the years, Videl had gotten used to being a mother, which meant she knew what happened in school that day without being told. It also meant that she would support her daughter and protect Trunks from the wrath of an overprotective father if he went berserk.

Gohan actually took it rather well. Well, actually, his reaction was reasonable, or so they thought. Let's just say Vegeta was going to have one bad bruising tomorrow.

After Pan and Trunks told Videl, even though she already knew, Videl had told them to stay behind her for cover. The conversation went a little like this…

**_~~Flashback~~_**

_"Keep behind me, okay?" Videl said quietly as they walked up the stairs to Gohan's study to tell him the news._

_Videl knocked on the door and immediately Gohan opened it. _

_"Hey Videl, Panny…and Trunks?" Gohan said smiling cheerfully, though a little confused as to why Trunks was here._

_Trunks laughed nervously and Gohan raised his eyebrows in suspicion._

_"We, uh, sorta have some…news," Trunks mumbled._

_Without his Saiyan hearing, Gohan wouldn't have been able to hear what he said, but since he was a Saiyan, he knew exactly what Trunks had mumbled._

_But, Gohan was still naïve, even after being married twenty years, and asked, "Oh, and what news would that be?"_

_"Well… you see, er…it's um," Trunks hesitated under the questioning gaze of the older Demi-Saiyan._

_Pan elbowed Trunks in the ribs and Videl glared at Trunks._

_"Just get on with it!" Pan whispered irritably to Trunks, preparing to elbow him in the ribs if he didn't continue._

_Trunks sighed in defeat._

_"Well, you see, PanandIaregoingout," Trunks said in one breath as fast as he could. _(A/N: Translation- Pan and I are going out)

_"I'm sorry, I thought I heard you wrong. Something about being my daughter's boyfriend. That couldn't possibly be true. Now, what did you really say?" Gohan said in obvious denial._

_"No, you didn't hear wrong Gohan," Trunks replied nervously._

_Gohan stood in the doorway of the study. He just stood there, not blinking, in apparent shock. That is, until Videl elbowed him in the ribs. Like mother, like daughter._

_Gohan blinked once out of pain and muttered something incoherent. _

_"Don't you think that's _great_, dear?" Videl asked, stressing the last few words._

_Gohan nodded slightly, "Yes, that's great you two. Oh and Videl, I told Vegeta I would spar with him today. Actually, right now is probably the best time for me to go over to Capsule Corp."_

_Videl looked at him in confusion. _

_"I don't remember…" Videl said, but stopped short when she figured out he needed to handle this by fighting and Vegeta was the perfect candidate to help her husband._

_"Okay, just come back conscious and in a few hours. Oh, and don't hurt Vegeta too much," Videl said._

_"Thanks, bye" Gohan said, giving her a quick kiss and flying over to CC. _

_"See, it wasn't that bad!" Pan said to defend her father._

_Trunks rolled his eyes. _

**_~~End of Flashback~~_**

****

****

Videl was _almost_ proud of her husband, at least he didn't attack Trunks. She shook her head and continued to type up the rest of her report for her most recent case for the police.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey look, it's _Goten and Bra,_" Trunks said to Pan as payback for their embarrassment during school today. They spotted their friends in the front lawn of CC.

The couple had just arrived at CC to visit Bulma and Vegeta. Pan also wanted to talk to Bra for some advice. Now it looked as though she wouldn't get much of a chance.

Unfortunately, Goku and Chichi had decided to come for a visit at that time as well. So let's just put it this way, Pan and every male resident of CC was lucky to have partial hearing after that incident. It wasn't a very pretty sight.

But then, neither was what Pan was about to experience. 

Bra, Bulma, and Chichi all got this glint in their eyes, which scared the living daylights out of Pan. (A/N: I'm sorry, but I try to refrain from swearing, because there was another word instead of daylights I could have used and you might be wondering why I chose that word, since it is sort of unusual).

Pan backed up into a thick, concrete wall. She was trapped. 

"No need to be scared Panny, we are just going to _help _you," Chichi said gleefully.

"This is so great! My best friend and older brother are going out!" squealed Bra.

"Hehehe, come Pan, we have some _ideas_ for you," Bulma said with an evil laugh. She spent way too much time with Vegeta.

All in all, Pan had a justified reason to be frightened by the pan-wielding woman. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Goku shudder slightly, knowing exactly what his granddaughter was about to experience. 

"I really hope you appreciate whatever Pan comes out looking like. That is some horrible torture she's going through in… there," Goku whispered to Trunks while pointing at the room where Pan had been dragged into rather forcefully.

"Videl was once trapped in there with Chichi and Bulma on her first date with Gohan. It was horrible.  She told Gohan the whole story as payback, and not too nicely either, and he told me bits and pieces of the story. But whatever you do, Trunks, don't make it worse no matter what," Goku advised.

Trunks looked at the old Saiyan, baffled by his wise words. Since when did _Goku_ start giving advice, and on _dating_?

Trunks shook his head in confusion. The world just got more confusing by the minute.  

So, he used one of his many coping mechanisms.

"Hey Dad, Goku, Goten, want to spar?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Ren: I was just wondering if you want me to write what happens on the date, like the whole conversation and stuff, which might be harder than just parts of the date. I know it sounds odd for me to ask that, but I have a chapter plan already for it and could work with or without the exact details of the date. And don't forget, review if you like the story! **


	3. The Fateful Day

Ren: Notes was intended to be a one-shot, but I guess I can do a few more chapters since everyone loved it so much. I'm so happy that people reviewed! Thank you so much! I love you guys so much! (don't worry, I'm not some crazy stalker I'm just really happy that you like my story). It was hard to write this chapter for two reasons 1) I have no experience with romance writing it or reality and 2) I'm not good at romantic stuff, but I try! 

**Summary: Pan and two of her friends are in Algebra class. It's a usual day, which is boring, so what can they do to pass the time? What are the reactions and after effects of what they did to pass time (nothing bad!!). The characters may be a bit OOC, sorry, and they are all in eleventh grade together. There isn't a lot of reference to Saiyans or the regular series, but it isn't A/U.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT or anything related to it, unfortunately, though I wish I did. What a wonderful world it would be if I did, for me at least. I'm not that imaginative to come up with an anime this awesome, sorry -_-.  Italian-o IS mine, and so is the plot, I think.  But I know Italian-o is, which you will soon find out what it is, to all those who actually read this and are confused.  It just goes to show you how imaginative and original I am -_-.**

**Started: ****4/8/04**

**Finished: ****4/23/04****, but it took a lot of time to edit!! So like ****4/26/04**** hehe, sorry it took so long **

**Notes:**

**_Written notes_**

"Talking"

_Thinking or stressed words depending on the context _

Yup, I think that's it.

**NOTICE!!!- I don't know how well I described Pan's outfit (probably not well), but I was in school, bored, and I drew a picture of her. When I got home I fixed it up and colored it, and hopefully will scan it into my parents' computer. If you want to see it, send me either in a review or an email and I will try to send it to you. I don't really know how to do it, so I'll try to ask my dad how to scan a picture in, but if it works, I can send it to you! I'm not a great artist, but I'm not bad, my friends liked it! I had to draw a few versions before I got it right and it is not in color. It might take a little while (like a few days) to get it to you, but if you're patient and ask nicely, I will try my best to get it to you! ^_^ Oh, and enjoy the story!**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Notes: The Fateful Day_**

****

Pan sat at Capsule Corp. staring out one of the many windows. It was the only window in the room.  Small and rectangular, she peered through it to see the rain fall from the sky heavily in thick sheets. Trunks had told her, through the iron door that trapped her inside the torture chamber, that there would be a bad storm. That meant their date would have to be inside. No walk in the park then. 

Pan had been wrestled into her clothes for her date with Trunks by Chichi, Bulma, and Bra. She didn't exactly get _why _it was such a huge deal that they had to give her a complete makeover. Literally.  Without her mother to keep the four under control, she was doomed to wear whatever they gave her, or else.  All she had that was of her choice was her sneakers, and that in itself took hard work to achieve. And they were just shoes!  Everything else had been supplied for her, whether she liked and or not. And Pan most definitely did not like it. Trunks had better appreciate what she went through for him.

Pan stood up from her wooden chair and walked around the vacant room. The women had confined her to the room she renamed the 'torture chamber'.  The 'torture chamber' was where she had been dressed without any consent of her own choices.  She was to stay in this room and this room only so she could not change from the hideous clothes or escape CC before the date started. 

Now that Pan took a good look at herself in the full length mirror on the wall, she didn't look half bad, though she would _never _admit that to anyone. 

Pan was decked out in a black, short skirt. It had a schoolgirl feel to it due to all of the ruffle lines that had been sown on. Her top was much more elaborate than the informal skirt, but it too was not very fancy, which Pan was extremely grateful for. It was a cap sleeve burgundy red shirt. It had a square neckline in the front and back, and was a rather low cutoff for her liking, but not horrible. It was slightly tight in the chest area due to the string that rapped itself around her shirt and tied in the back in a delicate, draped bow. The bottom half of the shirt, under the string, held a ripple effect that flowed out from the closeness of her body, though the change of clinginess was vaguely visible. Thankfully, nothing was tight or showy for Pan, it was actually, just about perfect. 

Pan's eyes wandered off the clothes and onto her face.

Her lips held tinge of strawberry lip gloss and minor blush, which is all they managed to get on her. Pan's side hairs that would stay in the half-ponytail were curled in a natural look. Her banks were left alone and her hair fell straight down to tumble over her shoulders. All in all, she didn't look fake with the makeup and hair, more like natural, with a bit of jazz.

And of course, her black sneakers held the best effect, like she was dragged into this. Which of course, was true, but Pan didn't mind some much. She almost approved of it, almost. 

_The apocalypse is coming! Pan seems to semi-like what she is wearing,_ thought Bra as she stole a glance inside the room to check on her prisoner. Of course she was right, but never in a million and one years could she think this would actually happen. They had to literally wrestle her into those clothes, and those were nothing compared to the stuff they had for the second and third dates!  Next thing she knew, Pan would ask her to go shopping for dresses next weekend with her, if she didn't already have plans with Trunks.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Pan had heard the door creak open. She figured it was Bra checking up on her to make sure she hadn't escaped. She rolled her eyes. They may think that she would try to escape, but in reality, why would she? Do you honestly think Pan wanted to be seen in public wearing a _skirt? _There was also that downpour to account for. Of course, Pan didn't care about getting wet, but there was thunder and lightning and that was a _lot_ of rain outside to just head into without an umbrella or raincoat.

No, she most definitely was _not_ going to leave CC. That is, until she heard a tapping at the window.

Pan slowly walked up to the window, pondering who, or what, would be outside tapping on this window. If it was random, that was pretty weird, because out of the hundreds of windows at CC it was her room that was picked. And it was a window that would barely allow her small figure to fit through it. 

Pan was still wondering who was crazy enough to do such a thing when she saw a blurry patch of purple hair. She smiled knowingly. Only her Trunks would do this to save her. Her Trunks. She thought about it for a few seconds. It sounded so… right and she liked the sound of it as it rolled of her tongue.

The tapping noise sounded again, abruptly halting Pan's daydream about the teen that was, at the moment, soaked in the rain outside, or so she thought. 

Pan ran the last few steps to the window. She opened it and grabbed Trunks' hand to pull him inside. 

"C'mon, you're gonna get pneumonia or something if you stay out there too long!"

Trunks smiled smartly. 

"Saiyans don't get sick. Remember?" 

How could she forget? Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans had to prove he knew the most about his race, even if it took them all day. Which it so happened, did take that long. Every one of the demi-Saiyan teens and adults were volunteered to listen to Vegeta ramble on about his knowledge of the Saiyan race for twenty _straight_ hours. Of course, that meant they were half asleep, which got Vegeta mad. And when Vegeta was mad, he yelled at them and then made them spar with him for another four hours until it was the next person turn. And, of course, he had to go over that part of the lesson at least twice more to make sure everyone absorbed the 'valuable' information.  You could say he was stubborn. And it so happened Goten voiced this comment in the exact words. And so _another_ chain reaction occurred. It had only ended a few days ago and began two weeks from yesterday. Pan shuddered at the thought.

Trunks held his hand out to her, just as she had for him.

"Ready to escape?"

Pan nodded reluctantly, glancing at the door to make sure no one was going to come in and ruin their getaway.

"And don't worry milady, I have an umbrella _and _a raincoat for you," Trunks said with a slight bow. 

His joke made Pan's cheeks turn a slight tinge of red, but other then that, she just laughed lightly at his sad attempt for chivalry and mumbled something about being stubborn like his father.

Pan took Trunks' hand and he led her out the window with care. He smiled as he looked at Pan. She was smiling at him, slightly damp already, and overjoyed with the way things were. She was beautiful, and he didn't hesitate to say so. This, of course, caused nothing short of a stuttered thank you and a tremendous amount of blushing from a beaming Pan.

And then, coats, umbrellas, and all, they took off to their destination.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"WHAT?!?!"

"Chichi, calm down," Goku nervously told his wife. He glanced around the room for any signs of the notorious frying pan.

"How can you tell me to calm down?!?! Pan is not in the room! She should be there! _And_ there is a storm outside! What if she tried to-" a frantic, overreacting Chichi exclaimed.

All of the Saiyans had to cover their ears. Their sensitive hearing, no matter how used to it they were with Bulma and Chichi, was still _exceedingly _sensitive.

"Mom, calm down. Dad's right. Pan should be just fine. You don't know where she went. And Trunks is gone, too. They probably escaped through the window. It's a classic," Gohan said with a smile. He and Videl had to escape from his crazed mother and her helpers before countless times. Luckily, they were still alive from those encounters.  And besides, if he really needed to get to them, he could just sense their kis.  Though their kis were hidden, which was obviously done on purpose for privacy, Gohan was stronger and more able to sense their hidden kis than the rest of the Z gang.

It was pretty clear that Gohan had gotten over the shock and was now happy for the couple. He peered down at Videl, who was nonchalantly clinging onto his arm. She smiled up at him.

"Give them some time, Chichi. It is, after all, their first date. I'm sure you'll have plenty of other chances to torture, I mean, help them out," Videl said comfortingly, though having to do some quick thinking with that slip up.

She had arrived soon after she heard her daughter was being put into the torture chamber by Gohan's phone call.  Videl knew how horrible it was and yelled at Gohan for a few minutes about why he didn't stop them.  Of course his reply was that he didn't know, and of course cringing in fear of his wife's wrath.

"You're right, dear, as usual. I'm so glad Gohan was smart enough to fall in love with you. But still," Chichi said, making the older couple blush a dark crimson unwittingly.

"Oh, but I can't wait until they come home!" the grandmother exclaimed overcome with joy.

"I should probably call them and tell them to go to my dad's house until it's safe for them to return home," Videl whispered in Gohan's ear.

Gohan nodded slightly, and then more vigorously as he saw the stars in his mother's and Bulma's eyes shine brightly. 

"Probably a little later.  And she was right, you are a smart one," Gohan said with a grin in response to the frightening looks on the elder women's faces.

Everyone else in the room just backed away slowly. Vegeta just rolled his eyes.

"Kakkarot. Spar. Now," Vegeta said, knowing the women wouldn't be safe to approach until tomorrow morning, if they were lucky.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Both teens were hesitant and timid at the beginning of the date. Neither knew what to say, fearing that they would sound stupid or wrong. The uncomfortable atmosphere would soon disappear within minutes of their arrival at the restaurant. They went to a place called Italian-o. It wasn't too fancy, but it wasn't a fast food place, both were thankful for that. Their Saiyan appetites were not present in such a nerve-racking time. 

Pan and Trunks both started to say something at the same time. Pan laughed nervously. 

"You first," Trunks said, motioning with his hand for her to go first.

"Well, it was just that, I was wondering how you thought everyone would react when they saw we weren't at Capsule Corp. anymore," she said quietly, almost to herself.

Trunks smiled. He was thinking that same thing as well.

"You read my mind! I was thinking about that, too. I can imagine my dad. He'd want to spar, probably with Goku, to get away from the hysterics.  Not that he wouldn't want to spar anyways," Trunks replied easily with an eye roll to add an effect.

Pan laughed. "Yeah, poor Grandpa. Vegeta will get annoyed with Grandma and Bulma. They are going to be frantic. Maybe we shouldn't head back to Capsule Corp. right away," Pan said, a little disturbed at the thought.

And so started the intriguing conversation during their dinner of Italian food.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

About an hour later, the two strolled down a main street, hand in hand. They were talking about what to do now that they had all this extra time to spare and the rain had started to die down. Though they were walking upon one of the main streets of West Capital City, most stores they passed were either clothes stores or closed for the night. 

It took a while before the two finally reached a section of the street where neon lights shone from every corner.  The stores were highly decorated and flashy.  Advertisements and people were everywhere. It was an obvious attraction for the younger generations of society, namely, them.  And why deny what society meant for them to go and enjoy?  This was where they were going to stay.

There were arcades, which were packed full of teenagers trying to have a good time, movie theaters, which long lines of couples and groups of friends stood in to wait their turn to get tickets to watch the popular movies that were playing, stores with fun accessories such as hats and glasses to try on just for the fun of it, and so much more.

First, they went to one of the movie theater, a classic date activity, and bought some tickets for the Exorcist (A/N: scariest movie I could think of even though I have never seen it.  I forgot if I mentioned the date started a bit before four, they ate till five, and the movie starts at nine). It was only six o'clock.  The movie would start in a couple of hours.  The two young demi-Saiyan teens walked out of the building to find something else to occupy them for the time being.

Pan spotted an arcade with neon green lights. The brick building was plain looking on the outside, but the interior was something to marvel at.  Not a foot of wall space was spared.  Every side of the walls was covered with arcade games of many different kinds.  Lights flashed every other second and the neon colors stood out against the brick ceiling in wavy lines. 

The arcade kept the two busy while they competed against each other in various games.  Pan won more than half of the games she played against Trunks which included Pac Man, numerous different car racing games, the dance revolution, pinball, and so much more. Trunks, on the other hand, was not so lucky.  He was very talented at the games, and put up a good fight, but Pan was just superior at them.  He would be ecstatic if he won a couple of games against the champion of the arcade, also known as Pan.  The two almost forgot they had a movie to catch at nine. They were so busy playing the games and getting wrapped up in the praise they were given by the crowds that had gathered to watch them play the many games as they racked up the high scores.  During Pac Man Trunks was getting beaten badly.  He had started whining to Pan and she looked at her watch.  She was about to retort they only had a few minutes left of him being sorely beat until she realized that the movie would start in a few minutes.  The couple had to bolt out of the arcade to the movie theater across the street at five minutes to nine. 

The tickets were purchased already, so all the Trunks and Pan had to do was run down the halls of the theater to the correct room where the movie would be playing. It was, fortunately, in the front part of the rather large building. 

They took seats in the middle row in two seats not too far from the aisle. 

Now, Pan wasn't the one to get scared by a movie, don't get me wrong. But sometimes, the horror is just too much for one to handle and she had to hide her face in Trunks' shoulder to block out the scene.

Trunks saw how the movie scared the girl beside him and whispered comforting words to her while wrapping one arm around her so she could rest her head on him easier. Trunks was a bit unnerved by the movie, and Pan could tell, because whenever he got the least bit frightened by the gore of the movie, his grip around her would tighten a bit, out of a natural reaction of tenseness. But Pan didn't mind. 

It was a good thing the movies were dark. Though both seemed comfortable with what they were doing, the blushing each teen experienced would send a blood red rose to it's grave in embarrassment. 

The movie ended about twenty minutes after eleven.

Pan yawned as they walked out of the movie theater.  It was late, even for her.  She was holding Trunks arm loosely with her jacket wrapped around her waist.  The warm night air soothed the two intimidated teens. Never would they see a scary movie again.   

Trunks agreed it was time to go when he saw how tired Pan was. They decided to walk most of the way, though Trunks had to support Pan from falling asleep.  The walk let them enjoy the night sky and the silence that was present for most of the walk. The flying presented air whipping in their face and dampness from the rain that had made a reappearance while they were in the theater. The moisture from the rain was still hanging onto life as it clung to the air for its last hours.

The thought of what awaited them at home never crossed either of the teen demi-Saiyans' minds.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ren: I had some writers block on this and I didn't have too much time to write, sorry for taking so long. I'm going to try to update my other story as well. Besides that I have so many other ideas for stories its not funny. I'm serious, I wrote down like 30 summaries just for ideas I have that come at the most random times. I am now keeping them all in a journal, which I bring with me almost everywhere now -_- and don't let anyone see (like my parents), they just wouldn't understand the work of an author…lol, not that I'm much of one. Oh, and thank you for the reviews! When I check my email and I have one that says I got a review, it makes my day that much better ^_^, thank you so much! Special thanks to bmrdbqt, Nitte iz, ladybug, on mercury, Snug, and Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet. I'm sorry that I didn't do this before, I'm still fairly new at this!!  Yes, and I would like to take a moment to honor Vegeta.  It seems as though I keep making fun of him, unintentionally, but still.  Thank you for being soooo understanding -_- (I'm sure he is all nice about this, I should expect an attack any day now.  Probably should get the last chapters done before then).  I'm sorry that I've been making fun of him, though.  He really is cool (look in my profile thing, it even says he's one of my favorites, besides Gohan and all the other favorites, or at least it should ^_^.

Just so you know, I won't be able to update for about a week or so because I am going on a field trip with one of my after school activities for the weekend, and of course, that doesn't stop teachers from giving piles of homework.  That's also why I haven't updated, too much homework, and right after vacation -_-.  Anyways, I have most of it written, but I need to add a lot of detail and edit it and start the last chapter.  So please, bear with me, or what that saying is that my parents used to say.  And leave some reviews so when I check my email in a few days I'll feel special because I got some emails ^_^.  Pleeeeeeeease?  *smiles hopefully* ah, that's okay, as long as you like my story, it's all good, because you wouldn't really read this far if you didn't like it.  So yeah, that's my reasons ^_^.  And some very fluffy/sweet moments next chapter.  You might need some healthy food after it -_-.  That was an attempted joke, don't worry if you didn't understand it.


	4. The Day of the Hidden

Okay, first, I would like to say how sorry I am. I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! clears throat well, I am, really. My life's been really busy, especial since it's the last few weeks of school (so you know, they give us double the homework so its two tons instead of one --). I even had to do a project the night before it was due at 11 at night with three other band events that day, and I didn't get to do my homework, and I'm not the one to hold off on that. Well, maybe I am, but just a little! Okay, enough excuses and now the story… what you really want.

Ren (Again): Gah! I really am sorry for keeping you from the story, but I just want to say that I did send out the picture to the people that asked for it, and I hope it got to them. My email sent it back to me saying it wasn't the right address, so I don't know if you got the picture I drew of Pan. I am really sorry if you didn't get it. If you want to see it, tell me and I'll try to email you. If you have AIM, I can send it to you then, but I have to transfer it onto a different computer (my family computer, thankfully not mine, got a virus and we had to clear out a lot of stuff, including AIM and probably my scans, but I still have the original. But the computer is all better now!)

Ren: Notes was intended to be a one-shot, but I guess I can do a few more chapters since everyone loved it so much. I'm so happy that people reviewed! Thank you so much! I love you guys so much! (Don't worry, I'm not some crazy stalker I'm just really happy that you like my story). It was hard to write this chapter for two reasons 1) I have no experience with romance writing it or reality and 2) I'm not good at romantic stuff, but I try!

**Summary: Pan and two of her friends are in Algebra class. It's a usual day, which is boring, so what can they do to pass the time? What are the reactions and after effects of what they did to pass time (nothing bad!!). The characters may be a bit OOC, sorry, and they are all in eleventh grade together. There isn't a lot of reference to Saiyans or the regular series, but it isn't A/U.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT or anything related to it, unfortunately, though I wish I did. What a wonderful world it would be if I did. I'm not that imaginative to come up with an anime this awesome, sorry --.**

**Started: ****4/24/049**

**Finished: ****6/4/04**** (Okay, I'm reediting it to put Vegeta more into character, and again, I am EXTREMELY sorry for the wait)**

**Notes:**

**_Written notes_**

"Talking"

_Thinking or stressed words depending on the context _

Yup, I think that's it.

* * *

**_Notes: The Day of the Hidden_**

**__**

The bushes rustled slightly before becoming completely paralyzed.

The air was still, the wind not daring to present itself.

The crickets that would normally chirp in the night were immobile and speechless.

All in all, it was quiet, too quiet.

The purple haired demi-Saiyan breathed in a deep breath of the crisp air. He nervously looked around at anything and everything_ but_ the girl next to him.

"I'm glad we went to your house instead of Capsule Corp. Mom probably has a lookout party waiting for us to arrive back there," Trunks said, trying to start up a conversation. As peaceful as everything was, the deafening silence was eerie, especially in Pan's presence.

Trunks' decided to add to his reasons, as embarrassing as it was. "Of course the humiliation would be worth it. But I really just wanted to take you home, like a normal date," Trunks whispered with a slight tint of red on his cheeks.

Pan nodded in agreement, looking up the teenage boy with a distinct love in her coal black eyes. A slight blush creeping up on her cheeks as she did so, not realizing it was there. The girl was too absorbed in the moment they were sharing.

She still couldn't believe Trunks was her boyfriend, even after the date. After all these years of her crush on him, watching him change before her eyes, she was unable to decipher that this was true. It was too perfect.

There was a horrible thought! It _was _too perfect to be true. What if this wasn't the date she thought it was? What if he was playing with her feelings, or knew of her fondness for him and wanted to break it to her gently that they were just friends? What if they were just hanging out as two best friends? Andy could have dared him to do this and thought she was the perfect target, being his best friend and all. Maybe it was just a date that he made when he wanted to escape his fan club and used the girl for an excuse for the obsessed teens to back off. Not that that made much of a difference, after all, Trunks was the most sought after guy in the school besides Goten. And no way was she going to go out with her uncle! It wasn't like she went out with him because of his status at school, she really did like him, but what if he saw this night as nothing? There were so many possibilities! Doubts muddled her brain and she was overcome with insecurity.

Trunks finally looked at the face of the worried girl. Her dark eyes were clouded over with worry, a frown appeared on her mouth instead of the blissful smile that had shown itself all through the night, her featured slightly tense from horrid thoughts, and she was clearly spaced out by something.

He gently shook her by the shoulders.

Pan blinked. She looked into the eyes of the demi-Saiyan standing next to her. They were filled with concern for _her_. He looked as though he wanted to ask what was wrong, but didn't want to intrude incase he had one something wrong.

She sighed and made up her mind. She would do this for him.

Pan decided to speak her mind, and though this happened often, this time it took the teen a lot of courage to do so.

"Trunks, I was wondering," she started, staring at the damp ground the whole time. It must have been a lot more interesting then looking into the ocean blue eyes that intently gazed at her in question.

"Go on," he encouraged.

Pan looked up for a brief moment. Trunks could see the unsure and confused look in her eyes that presented itself once again. Pan was not usually timid, and this worried the hybrid Saiyan immensely.

"What is it," he quietly asked, trying to help her to say what was bothering her so much.

"Well, I was wondering," _here goes nothing, _she thought as she spoke the next sentence, "What you saw this night as. I guess we never specified if this was as two best friends or a real date or something else entirely. I don't think you would do this as a dare, because… you're Trunks. The truth is, I really like you Trunks, and I _want_ this to be a real date, but I'm not sure how you see it…" she trailed off, uncertain of what to say next.

"As good as that is to know Pan, I thought you saw this the same way I did," Trunks started. He now knew what ran through the worried girl's mind, ready to clear up the confusion.

_Oh great, I just admitted all there is to say and now I'm going to see I was just leading myself on, _Pan thought to herself in utter humiliation and despair. Unbeknown to her, tears started to well up in her eyes and slowly fall down her cheek.

Trunks saw the tears immediately and hurried his explanation.

"Of course I like you. I like you a lot. What I meant was, I thought you already saw this as a date, which is what I thought it was: a date between a boyfriend and his girlfriend. That is, if you would give me the honor as having you as my girlfriend and I your boyfriend," he said with a slight tone that hinted the mocking of chivalry. "

Now, get ride of those tears," Trunks said softly, brushing the few spilt tears of Pan's cheek with his thumb.

He cupped her face in his hands. With one hand he wiped away the remainder of the tears off of Pan's cheeks. Her skin was so soft as he unconsciously began to caress her cheek. They stared into each others' eyes for what seemed like an eternity before their faces slowly inched towards each other.

The emotionally worn out girl glanced at Trunks' hand and smiled weakly, though she was beaming inside.

* * *

Gohan abruptly got up from his chair.

"Videl, do we have to wait any longer?" the demi-Saiyan whined.

Videl sighed. He was getting more impatient by the minute. She grinned cheekily with a fake smile. She was anxious to know what happened, as a mother it was her right. She was no overprotective parent, but Gohan was, and to an extreme. Videl knew that Trunks would never harm Pan, he cared for her too much. In fact, he would protect her at the price of his own life if need be. Of course, no one had attack Earth or threatened her daughter's life recently.

It was bad enough that everyone, including Vegeta because this was _his _son, had followed them home to greet Pan and Trunks when they came home, well, they wouldn't go to CC, that was obvious, and Chichi and Bulma started a stakeout in their front yard in the shelter of a couple of trees and bushes.

"Fine dear, but if _anything_ is happening don't you _dare _disturb them!" she warned.

Gohan, being the naïve person he was, didn't understand that to its full contents.

Videl rolled her eyes when she saw the puzzled look that appeared on her husband's face as he tried to understand the words to their complete meaning. It was a difficult task.

One moment he was an impatient man, the next an overprotective father, and now, well, the naïve Gohan she loved so dearly. She decided to try to explain what could be happening a little more clearly.

"Don't interrupt them if they are doing anything. That includes _anything_ from talking to kissing," she explained bluntly with a tone of command.

Gohan stood there surprised for a minute. Then it hit him. Pan could be kissing Trunks or Trunks could be kissing Pan! Ah, what's the difference? It was contact that Gohan did not approve of. Everything about approving Trunks to go out with his daughter had now vanished from Gohan's mind.

Gohan ran to the door at full speed and practically knocked it off its hinges to get outside, ignoring the fact that his wife had said for him to do the exact opposite and stay inside.

"That's what I get for explaining an overprotective, naïve father what his teenage daughter _could _be doing," Videl sighed in irritation.

She calmly walked over to the doorway where Gohan rigidly stood. His breaths were of short intakes, his mouth was hanging open, and he glared angrily at Trunks, who was cowering behind Pan while trying to look remotely brave. The façade Trunks tried to attempt was poorly done, and didn't work very well.

Videl sighed again.

"Sorry guys," Videl directed at the couple. Her voice was much kinder than her facial expression was. Obviously she was looking at her husband.

"You," her voice was dangerously quiet and monotonous as she glared at Gohan, "Need to learn a bit more about privacy and letting her grow up. Come on, I'll teach you. And maybe with the help of that frying pan Chichi gave me a few years ago."

She grabbed Gohan's ear and pulled him inside. The furious expression was now replaced with an evil smirk. Gohan grimaced. He looked pleading at the couple for any sign of help before being dragged into the house once more.

"Well, he deserved…" Pan started. A few whimpers were heard from the Saiyan hybrid. The two cringed as they heard a hard metal substance hit an even harder head. "…it?" she finished unsurely. That was one kitchen utensil you never messed with…

* * *

"Did you see that?!" Bulma exclaimed in a rather loud whisper. She was barely able to keep her excitement 'contained'. Otherwise, she might have been jumping for joy, and that would blow their cover.

Chichi nodded her head vigorously in excitement.

Both women were watching the two teen Saiyans with such concentration that their yells of happiness for their children disturbed the silence. After all, they were the only ones who created any noise.

Goku and Vegeta exchanged glances. This was going to be a _long _night, not to mention the very sore ears they would get in the morning.

Behind the two Saiyans was the Z Fighters. Their families came to laugh at their pitiful excuses and moral support, but because of the former reason they came to spy on Trunks and Pan, they weren't very helpful. You see, Chichi and Bulma had threatened everyone with blackmail, and to everyone's horror, and Bulma's denial, the threat of eating Bulma's cooking. For the Saiyan members of the group, their food was to be taken away if they didn't arrive at the stakeout promptly at eight o'clock. The two women wanted to be prepared, and of course, wanted everyone to witness the important night of that very special day for Pan and Trunks. The two would thank them later, much later.

Next to the group sat Bra and Goten. Both were sitting with their legs crossed on the damp grass. Bra had not complained about ruining her new shorts from grass stains. It was she who suggested the slightly secluded spot to video the pair.

So there sat another couple, being ignored by the overenthusiastic women, while watching the video camera Goten borrowed from Sharpener play back the scene that had just occurred.

On the dimly lit screen the two could barely make out their siblings figures.

_Trunks had just wiped away the tears on Pan's face away. Slowly, their two heads got closer and closer until Pan and Trunks' lips met in their first, and definitely not last, sweet kiss._ The tender moment lasted all of five seconds. But in those five seconds, it had managed to make everyone who saw it react in a spectacular show of emotions whether it be excitement, future blackmail, annoyance, or severe overprotective-ness.

* * *

Now that Pan's tears had completely dissipated, Trunks' gave her one last kiss goodnight and prepared to fly off.

"See you tomorrow in school," Trunks said while waving to his girlfriend.

Pan smiled and nodded. The moment they just shared together was well worth the troubles of doubt she went through.

Pan's eyes became glazed as she smiled dreamily and swayed back and forth, thinking of Trunks by her side, standing so close to her. It warmed her skin and a wistful smile laid itself upon her lips.

It was such a shame that the moment was ruined, yet again, by the somehow unknown onlookers. This time it was not an overprotective father, but a blissful Chichi, who fell out of the bush due to the fact that she was leaning out too far from lack of awareness because she was so excited. Big surprise there. Bulma just rolled her eyes and shook her head in disappointment at her partner in crime as if she had not been doing the same only seconds before the bush gave away.

In the background was the whole Z fighters gang and their families watching their every move. For a few seconds no one moved. Goku, now lying on the ground next to Chichi twitched a bit. He had tried to save his wife from leaning too far over the bushes to watch the couple. He had tried to stop her fall, but ended up falling face forward beside her, and might I add, was nothing close to graceful.

Trunks and Pan both blushed a dark scarlet hue while everyone snickered quietly at the pair of humiliated teens. Well, most were containing their laughter. Krillen, on the other hand, was rolling on the ground while clutching his side as if he was in _pain_ from laughing so hard, glad that he had come. Gohan and Videl couldn't be his victim of teasing, so Trunks and Pan could fill in for them instead. Eighteen just smirked at the couple while Vegeta and Piccolo frowned at the display of affection. Goten, who was sitting close to Bra and holding her hand, obviously where Vegeta could not see, smiled slightly while shaking his head as if he was scolding his best friend for being caught.

Pan and Trunks looked at each other after a few humiliating moments of silent laughing from their bystanders.

"I guess… we should get used to this?" Pan said doubtfully.

Trunks just nodded slowly. He turned back to look at the group of spies he had known his entire life. A sweatdrop rolled down the back of his head.

* * *

Ren: Fortunately for you, this is not the last chapter. The last chapter is the next chapter and an epilogue (maybe), or so I plan it to be. Remember, this _was _supposed to be a one-shot, so I had to come up with these ideas on the spot. And I have so many other ideas that I need to write before my brain explodes or something from lack of writing them. The next chapter will probably be extremely short or extremely long (compared to what I write) if I write detail to detail. I plan on it being the epilogue, going back to school. Poor Trunks' fan club, they can't have Trunks because he is Pan's boyfriend now. And you don't mess with Pan… oh well, more humor for us!

Okay, I know this is DBZ, but for any Harry Potter fans, I suggest you check out GinnyPotter384's work, she is great! Especially her story Say It To My Face. That's my opinion, but hey, I'm just suggesting a great story. It's my first time at doing so, so if anyone knows if I'm supposed to tell the person that I suggested it, can you tell me .

And, as people call this, here's my shameless plug . Okay, since everyone loved this story, and if you like Gohan/Videl, or Gohan and Goten brotherly moments, check out my story (which I changed the name) Listen to your Heart. Thanks! Enjoy.

OH! I almost forgot… MY BIRTHDAY IS TODAY!!!!!!! YAAAAAAY!!!!! PARTY!!!! Well, not really, cause I got some band stuff to do and graduation parties to go to!! But I love band, so it's all good! Okay, I've had enough rambling about my weekend and you all better have a good one too! But don't forget… I love to get reviews. How awesome would it be to see that I got reviews (cause there's email alerts and everything) on my birthday? Niiiiiiiiiice. I'm joking, you don't have to or anything. And Snug, thank you for pointing out Vegeta wasn't in character. He has gotten soft, but just for Bra, so I fixed it. And I forgot to explain why everyone else was there, I really appreciate you pointing that out to me! Seriously, no sarcasm or anything. Okay, NOW I'm done. Later .

Ren


	5. The Day of Technical Difficulties

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated for a while. I am going to an overnight camp for about a month and leaving in a few minutes, so this may seemed rushed.  
  
Sorry for not updating, I was planning on writing the chapter and posting it this weekend, but a few things came up. First, my computer got screwed up, still is, I had to save everything to a disk and my dad has to fix it. I'm on another computer, to answer the confusion of how I am typing this. I have the chapter planned out, but I can't type what I want and I have some of it written on my computer already, so it would be split up. I'm really sorry. I promise to try to get a chapter, and maybe the epilogue, done.  
  
If you have any questions or want to say something, you can email me at Mind you, you will get a reply in August, about the middle of it. Then I have band camp (all day for a week, really disciplined) after, so my summer schedule is pretty busy too. Here I thought I was gonna have time...  
  
Thanks for understanding. Ren 


	6. The Day of Tying the Knots

**Hey everyone. Really sorry that I didn't update when I said I was going to, but I go really busy. And my midyears, which equal death if you didn't know, are all this week. They are the first ones I'll ever take since I just started high school this year. But, I'm not gonna waste time on the sad story of my life, but I'll give you one, the ending! Yeah, I lost interest in this story for a while and I just want to wrap it up, so I've gone to a new ending, starting from scratch. I realize how immature my writing was when I started and how bad of a plot this story has. I promise my writing has gotten considerably better and this wraps up everything. No more of this story once this is completed. I had this as a one-shot to begin with, so don't expect anything else. I had an idea for a special chapter for the holidays, but now I don't really care for it and I've given up hope on continuing this plot. I have much better ideas I need to work on.**

**Anyways, I hope this turns out the way I want it to. Have fun reading and I hope you've enjoyed it!**

**

* * *

**

**The Day Of Tying the Knots**

Black invaded her vision. Nothing was visible to the young woman and it scared her.

"Oh, c'mon Pan, it's not that bad!" her companion said as she saw her friend's discomfort. "I mean, seriously, you have to grow up sometime! This is your big day, you _need _your hair done! Plus, this only takes about an hour, which leaves us three more for make up and the dress and a couple of extra hours just in case…"

The blind woman groaned.

Suddenly, the woman blinked and the blackness that had clouded her vision was gone. She tried to turn her head to face her friend, but her head was caught in a tight grip.

"No, no, missy. You must keep your head straight if you want this done right the first time," a woman holding the thin balk hair that had been covering the woman's eye sight said.

The black haired woman's eyes widen. _First time?! You mean they may have to o this more than once?! _She thought in horror. Her blue haired companion laughed at the horror-stricken face.

The woman sat up straight and didn't move a muscle so the hairdresser could get this done right the first time. She spent the next hour staring at her reflection as the hairdresser made her hair into a beautiful sight no one would ever forget.

* * *

The woman let out a sigh of relief and collapsed onto a park bench while waiting for the other women to arrive. She had barely made it through the 'hair experience', as she called it.

The same blue haired woman walked quickly down the path. "Be careful with your hair, Pan! We spent all that time there, I don't think you want to go through that again, now do you?" she asked with an evil glint in her eye.

Pan's eyes widened. "NO!" she yelled out and added with the thought of another terrifying experience of hairspray, "You're spending too much time with your brother, all those evil pranks and ideas must have gotten to you."

"That wouldn't be such a bad idea, though. After all, you are going to marry him," she smirked.

Pan's cheeks grew red and she started to get up and chase her so called 'friend', but two strong hands pushed her down in her seat.

"You really gotta love him if you're going through all this, right?" an older woman asked.

Pan slightly nodded, embarrassed yet again.

"Well, come on girls! We have work to do!" an elderly blue haired woman yelled.

"My granddaughter is having a wedding! This could mean…" her happy tears suddenly stopped as she jumped in the air, "GREAT GRANDCHILDREN!"

"Oh my," a blonde said as the two youngest just watched their mother and grandmother jump around in a crazed excitement.

* * *

A few hours later Pan was standing in front of a mirror. The same group of women, also known as Bra Briefs, Videl Son, Chichi Son, Bulma Briefs, and Erasa Pencil stood around her. Videl was holding the box of pins for last minute fixes on the elegant white dress Pan wore done by Chichi. Bulma and Erasa were watching the young woman with stars in their eyes while Bra was trying to get them to snap out of it. Every so often Bra would check to make sure no guys had snuck in for Trunks. After all, who would want to break a classic tradition of marriage, which was the bride and groom could not see each other for the whole day until the ceremony.

Pan stepped down from the stool in front of the large mirror and picked up a red rose from a vase. It was from Trunks. She smiled softly. He had remembered.

**Flashback**

Pan sat on the roof, looking up at the afternoon sky. She stole a glance at the busy roads beneath her and saw a wave of students coming out from the building.

_School must be over, _she thought. Somehow, she had found her way up to the roof and sat there, missing the last hour of high school. No one would notice she wasn't there anyways.

A cry of joy interrupted Pan's thoughts and made her remember that she would have to go to college now. Her grandmother had insisted on an Ivy League school, which she had somehow managed to be accepted into. The only problem was that it was in America. How could they think that she could just move away from everything she knew to go to a _school _for four years?! It was outrageous, but reality.

Pan closed her eyes, trying to blink away her tears that somehow managed to escape her tough mind-set. She gave in to the 'weak emotion' as Vegeta called it and hugged her knees to herself, wrapping her arms around her legs and wept into her knees.

The teen jumped in surprise as a hand touched her shoulder. It was her boyfriend, Trunks, smiling sorrowfully at her.

He took a seat next to her.

"What's wrong?"

Pan wiped a tear away. "Nothing," she said blandly.

Trunks raised his eyebrows.

"Don't give me that," he said sternly.

Pan sighed and leaned against him. "I don't want to leave. This is my home. How can they expect me to just pack all my stuff and leave at the end of this summer?! It's not even in the next country, it's across the ocean in a whole different continent!" Pan stood up with clenched fists, "I'll be out of place! I'll have to study a whole new language! Everything will be different! And…" her anger disappeared and she sat back down as she whispered the last sentence, "You won't be there."

Trunks looked down. "I can't help you with that. Well, I can help you study some English," he smiled, "But I think I can ease your mind a bit, if you can wait a few years."

Pan looked up at him in confusion. Trunks stood up and held out a hand to her. She took it and stood up with him. He led her to the other side of the roof, away from the busy streets, and picked her up, despite her protests, and flew to a serene lake in a forest.

"I can visit you during my vacations and you can visit me during yours. We can see each other during holidays, and you can always call or write letters. I'll always be there for you, Pan. You know that, right?" he asked sincerely.

Pan nodded silently.

"I know we will have to wait until college is out, but I was hoping that, maybe, you would," Trunks knelt down and took a deep breath and exhaled, "that you would do me the honor and marry me?"

Pan looked at him in shock. She hadn't expected this. But even so, she knew the answer. Before she could get out her answer, Trunks stood up and put a finger on her lips, "Sh. I just want you to know, that no matter what, I will always love you."

Trunks saw a beautiful red rose in one of the many bushes. One of them was a rose bush, which was why he picked this spot to ask her. He walked the short distance and picked the rose, careful not to stab himself with a thorn, and presented it to his love.

Pan had tears in her eyes. She needed no words. She hugged the demi-saiyan and gave him a sweet kiss full of love. They sat by the lake for the rest of the afternoon, simply enjoying each other's presence.

**End Flashback**

Those four years had gone by quickly.

Bra saw the sweet smile on her friend's face and quickly scolded her, "This is no time for memory lane! We have to get you ready! And besides, you don't want your makeup smudged from tears, would you? Cause I would _love _to put some more on you to replace the ruined makeup," and then added in a whisper, "And maybe some more too. I can't believe we could only get a little blush and lipstick on her!"

Chichi patted her shoulder, "She's her mother's daughter. Don't worry about it, dear. We'll have a great time when it's Goten and your wedding," she smirked while giving a little glare to the tomboyish Videl who smiled innocently.

Bra turned away to hid the faint tinge of pink that appeared on her cheeks.

* * *

Everyone was ready.

Goten, the best man found a shy maid of honor, who happened to be his girlfriend Bra, to escort. Vegeta and Bulma left early to get into place. Goku retrieved his wife and they sat in the front row. Sharpner wished Pan good luck and took Erasa into the ceremony room. Gohan was the last to wait at the door as his wife peeked out the door to make sure Trunks wasn't in sight.

"He's already at the alter," Gohan reassured.

Videl jumped up in surprise, causing the door to open, and glared at her husband.

"Pan, you look beautiful," he complimented, "Of course, you always look beautiful, Videl," he quickly added.

"Wait, so I don't on a regular basis?" Pan glared.

Gohan thought for a second and a confused expression dawned over his face.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Don't think too much about it, honey. You might hurt yourself," Pan laughed at her father's misfortune and grabbed his and her mother's arms as they led her to a large oak door. Erasa and Sharpner, the ushers, opened it and the room was silent. The elegant room was decorated with flowers and beautiful laces. Everything was perfect. The music played softly in the background as the bride looked at the alter at the end of the carpeted path and saw her groom waiting for her.

Pan smiled to her love, all fears, if she had ever had any, were instantly forgotten. She slowly walked to down the aisle to her new life.

* * *

**I am officially finished with Notes. No more adding onto a supposed one-shot, no special for the holiday like I thought I may do, no sequel or epilogue, just this chapter. And even so, it's not that great of a story that it deserves one. My future stories will be good enough to have sequels.**

**Hoped you like it, even if it was horribly written. Since I'm done and not coming back to this, do me the curtsey of reviewing to say what you thought, please. I really appreciate criticism and support; it encourages and makes me a better writer.**

**I promise I have gotten better and will continue to do so. I have many new ideas, and though some of them are DBZ, I want to focus on some other sections. I hope you read those if you like the categories, or just to check it out to tell me if my writing has improved, since you're the first** **ones to see it, and improve (hopefully). I will do more DBZ, just not until I have done some other stories that have been up in my mind for a while.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. I know I took a while to write this, and I thank you for sticking with it. Without the support, this would be an inefficient one-shot going no where. At least now it has a plot. I hope you guys know how important your ideas and opinions are in our stories. They can encourage, aid, and even push us to do better (when there are flames). You probably knew that, but just to make sure you know you are important. Well, after saying that and making myself sound stupid, there's only one ting left to say…I appreciate all the criticism and support and the fact that you took time to even read this. Thanks.**

**Until the next story,**

**_Silver_**


End file.
